


You are My Everything

by Janina



Series: The Stark Organization [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mobster AU, Robb and Sansa are reunited, Robb is worried, Sansa was kidnapped, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: A prompt fill from Tumblr in which pinkpixiedust2109 asked for another mobster AU where Robb is the boss. I decided to do a continuation of the first Mobster Robsa AU did, and this time Sansa was kidnapped by the Lannister's after Robb captured Jaime Lannister. Now Sansa is being returned to him. Thanks for the help, qinaliel!





	

Robb thought his heart was going to leap right out of his chest when Cersei Lannister dragged Sansa from the back of her car. Sansa's hands were tied as were her feet. So when Robb said dragged, he meant literally _dragged._

"Let her go, you fucking bitch!" Robb shouted and began to dart towards them. Jon stepped in front him, halting his progress. 

"Calm. Down," Jon hissed. "Get Jaime."

Cersei just smiled triumphantly, her men all around her. There wasn't a thing Robb could do, not if he wanted Sansa safe and back in his arms. He could only get Jaime and deliver him as promised. 

Robb marched over to the back of the van and untied the rope at Jaime Lannister's ankles. He then grabbed him by the rope keeping his wrists together and all but dragged him over so that Cersei could see her precious brother was safe and sound. He might have a black eye, but that was it. Jon had warned him that for ever injury Jaime had suffered, Sansa would suffer the same. He couldn't really see Sansa's face as it was dark, but if they had hurt her they would pay. _Dearly._ Maybe not then when Sansa was still in danger of being hurt, but eventually. And painfully. 

Robb brought Jaime closer and then stepped away. "Give me my sister back," Robb growled. 

"Well, you know, Robb, if you hadn't decided to nab Jaime in the first place, I wouldn't have had to nab your darling little sister," Cersei taunted. 

"Then stop getting into my territory and harassing the people I take care of," Robb snapped. 

Cersei narrowed her eyes. "Nan's was my father's pub—"

"It hasn't been for years. That old bastard is dead besides. It's been the Stark's for over fifteen years so fuck off."

Cersei stepped forward, her finger jutting out and shaking as she spat at him. "You need to learn some fucking manners."

"Give. Me. My. Sister. Back," Robb ground out through clenched teeth. 

"Cersei, just hand the girl over," Jaime said, sounding quite done with the whole thing. 

Cersei began to drag her again. Robb heard Sansa whimper and he rushed forward to grab her and stop her from being dragged when her men pointed their guns at him. "Untie her!" 

Cersei smirked and then looked at one of her men and nodded. The guard tucked his gun in the back of his jeans and came over to where Sansa was and untied her legs. She scrambled to her feet and ran to Robb who caught her in his arms and cradled her close.

“Let’s get out of here,” Jon muttered.

Cersei busied herself cooing over her poor Jaime while Robb and Jon walked with their men to their vehicles. Once inside, Jon cut the rope binding Sansa’s hands together. After, Robb drew her back into his arms and held her tight against him. He didn’t care how it looked or what they might suspect was the nature of his relationship with Sansa. She’d been taken from him by their enemies and he’d been out of his mind with worry.

He’d told her once that he wouldn’t be able to go on if something happened to her, and for three fearful days he’d driven himself mad with what would happen to her.

“I’m sorry,” he rasped against her ear.

“Why are you sorry?” she asked against his neck.

“I didn’t think they would take you. I should have taken extra precautions—”

“I already had three guards on me. It wasn’t your fault.”

“If I hadn’t taken Jaime fucking Lannister—”

“Robb, stop,” Jon said, clearly having heard him. “Our girl is back and seemingly unharmed…?”

Sansa moved her face from Robb’s neck and shifted so she could look at Jon, though Robb wouldn’t move his arms from around her. “She hit me a couple times, but I’m okay otherwise. I’m hungry more than anything. She barely fed me.”

“What do you want to eat? You can have anything you want,” Robb said.

“I really want McDonalds or Wendy’s quite honestly. Something that I don’t have to wait for.”

Robb gave orders to the driver to take them through the next McDonald’s or Wendy’s drive-thru.

“Where did she keep you?” Jon asked.

“Some kind of panic room. It had a bed, a toilet, a sink, and a light in the ceiling. That was pretty much it.” She made a face. “I really want to shower. I must stink.”

“You don’t,” Robb assured her gently, though he had to admit she did a little. “You’re fine.”

But then she started to cry displaying that after three days being held captive by the Lannisters, she was clearly _not_ fine.

xxxxxxxxxx

Robb stood in the doorway of Sansa’s bedroom and watched her sleep. She’d been sleeping for almost two days straight. After she’d eaten and showered, she had collapsed into bed and promptly fell asleep.

Robb was never far from her bedside despite Jon and Arya telling him to just let her sleep and not crowd her. After fearing he’d never see her again though, Robb couldn’t help but keep close by. He needed to assure himself that she was there and that she was safe.

As safe as one could be when your family was made up of mobsters.

Now, he watched as she moved her legs under the covers, then she rolled over onto her back and her eyes popped open.

Robb stepped inside her bedroom. “Sansa.”

She started, bolting up in the bed and Robb cursed himself for scaring her. He held up his hands. “I’m sorry, sweetheart, I’m sorry.”

She was breathing hard, her hand over her heart. Robb shut her door and came over to her; he sat facing her on the bed. “Feel okay?”

She nodded and sat back against the headboard. “How long have I been sleeping?”

“Two days.”

Her eyes went wide. “Wow!” Then she looked sheepish. “No wonder I’m hungry.” She frowned. “And I really have to pee!”

Robb laughed as she scurried off the bed and ran into her bathroom. While he waited, he went downstairs to see about getting a plate of leftovers from dinner for her – chicken, mashed potatoes, and carrots.

Jon watched him from the kitchen table and sat back, brow arched. “Hungry again?”

“Sansa’s awake and starving,” Robb explained.

No sooner were the words out of his mouth than Sansa bounded into the kitchen. She smiled at Jon who stood and came over to her. They hugged while Robb shoved her plate in the microwave and set the time.

“Sit,” Jon said. “Let me get you something to drink. Water?”

Sansa nodded, but she didn’t sit. “I’ve been asleep for two days. I don’t want to sit yet.” She peered at the food on the plate in the microwave and hummed in approval.

Jon handed her a bottle of water from the fridge and she drank it down in one go. Jon got her another one, chuckling. “How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Well rested,” she replied.

“Anything else?”

“Happy to be home,” she said softly.

Robb came over and drew her in for a hug. “We’re happy you’re home too.”

“We were worried about you, San,” Jon told her. “I thought Robb was going to lose his shit completely.”

Sansa pulled away from Robb and toyed with the hem of her shirt. “Where is everyone? The boys? Arya?”

“Arya is out, and the boys are with friends,” Jon said. “It’s just us. Well, and a few guards.” He glanced at Robb, who had yet to take his eyes off Sansa, and cleared his throat. “Listen, I’m going to leave you two to it. See you later, San.”

Sansa smiled at her surrogate brother and looked at Robb. He had that look in his eye, she noticed. He wanted to kiss her.

And now, with Jon gone, he did. Taking her face in his hands, he kissed her slowly as though he wanted to learn the texture and taste of her all over again.

“I love you,” he said hoarsely. “I was so worried…”

“I’m okay now,” she assured him. She frowned. “Does Jon know about us?”

“If he does he’s not saying anything. I’m pretty sure I didn’t hide it well while you were gone.”

“Robb,” she said scoldingly.

“I can’t help it, sweetheart. You were gone and with our enemies. How did you think I was going to react? I told you I wouldn’t be able to handle it if something happened to you. Well, something happened to you.”

“I’m here now,” she reminded him.

The microwave beeped signaling her food was ready, and Sansa went right for it.

“I didn’t put the chicken in there,” Robb told her. It’s on a plate on the counter.”

“Thank you. Microwaved chicken is gross.”

Robb sat with her while she all but shoveled food in her mouth. 

"Did you get the information out of Jaime you needed?" Sansa asked once her plate was cleared. 

"Yes, and before you were taken."

"Good." She sat back and sighed, looking a bit...haunted. 

"San, what else happened to you while you were there?"

She looked at him and shook her head. "I was kept in the dark. Literally. It was maddening." 

Robb stretched his arms across the table, reaching for her hands. She slid her hands into his and he squeezed. "Tell me what you need," he said, his eyes boring into hers. "I'll give it to you. Anything at all, love."

Her eyes welled up in tears. "You, Robb. I just need you."

"You have me, sweet girl," he rasped and stood. She did as well and he drew her into his arms and kissed her. 

"Not here," she whispered. "We have to be careful."

"Let's go to my room then," he murmured and led the way. 

Once in his bedroom, Robb shut and locked the door and then drew Sansa into his arms and kissed her with unrestrained passion. All the worry and fear and love he felt was poured into the kiss until she was left gasping. 

"How do you want me, San?" he asked. "You're the one in control here."

She looked uncertain and then she cleared her throat and reached for the hem of his shirt. "Can we get rid of this?"

He smiled as he reached down and pulled it up and off. "Of course."

"And this?" she asked, her hands on the belt of his jeans. 

He smiled. "Of course."

She bit her lip as she watched him undress fully. "Then get on the bed. Sit on the bed."

His dick was half-hard, and getting harder by the second knowing soon he'd be making love to his Sansa. It went full on hard when he sat down, she whipped off her tank top, and then went to her knees in front of him. 

His hands went to her hair as she slid his dick in her mouth. "Sansa," he gasped, his eyes rolling up. "Jesus, love..."

She hummed and his eyes tightened as the sensation went straight through his dick. 

When her tongue flattened on the underside of his cock and she went down down down until he was poking at her throat, Robb had to stop her before he came. "I want you," he whispered. "Please, Sansa, I want inside you."

She stood, smirking, and discarded her yoga pants and panties. "I want to ride you," she said. 

"Yes, yes, please," he rambled and moved back further on the bed. 

She crawled over him, straddled him, and then leaned down and kissed him while rubbing her wet pussy against his dick.

He gazed up at her, pushing her hair from her face and in that moment, emotion threatened to overwhelm him. He loved her so much...

"I was so afraid," he murmured. "I can't live without you, Sansa."

"Don't say that," she whispered and sat up. She reached down and brought his dick to her cunt. "I'm fine. You're fine. We're all fine."

"But you need to know--"

"I know, Robb. I know you love me," she said and sank down on him. 

She went slow, taking him deeper and deeper inside with each stroke, making sure to rub the base of him against her clit. After a while, Robb drew her down closer so he could kiss her, and then suckle at her breasts. 

She really liked that. She moved faster over him. 

He needed more so he took a chance and rolled them over so that he was on top. "Okay?" he asked, panting. 

She nodded and ran her fingers alone his chest, spreading her fingers wide as they moved through the hair there. 

Robb drew her legs up over his hips and thrust inside her, hitting her in a spot that made her gasp. He grinned. "There, sweetheart?"

She nodded, a needy expression on her face. 

He set a steady pace until she croaked, "Harder. Faster."

He complied, giving her what she wanted. He'd always give her anything and anything she wanted. 

"Robb, I'm coming, I'm coming!" she gasped, her nails digging into his shoulders as her cunt walls pulsed around him. 

Robb buried his face in her neck and screamed softly into it as he climaxed. 

Then he let himself relax against her as he slowly came down from his high. 

Sansa used the tips of her fingers to stroke lightly up and down his back. "I love you," she whispered in his ear. 

Robb lifted his head and gazed down at her, smoothing hair from her face and letting the love he felt show plainly on his face. "You are my everything," he murmured. "Stay the night?"

"I can't, you know I can't."

"Then stay a while."

She smiled. "Of course."


End file.
